The wish upon a star
by chisato-sanXD
Summary: when Anzu is fed up being the only girl in the group so that night she makes a wish on a falling star, it happens the wish was cast apon poor little Yugi. What happens when the next falling star won't be happening  until the next month, how will yugi live
1. wish

The wish

"speech"

Summery: when Anzu is fed up being the only girl in the group so that night she makes a wish on a falling star, it happens the wish was cast apon poor little Yugi. What happens when the next star fall won't be happening for anouther five months how will yugi live or will they find a little loophole in this little wish.

disclaimer: sadly I don't own yugioh

enjoy

-  
While walking to Buger World after school, Anzu met up with her friends Yugi,Atemu (who had a his own bodie),Joey (1),Honda and Seto.

"Hey guys what do you want to do?" Yugi asked while sitting down at a talbe.

"Arcade." Said Joey in excitment

"You always want to go the arcade Joey." Seto said.

"How about we go see "flowers of the west" ." Anzu suggested.

"Noway are we going there, we are men who want to keep our dignaty." Honda protested.

"So we'll vote." Said yugi,"who wants to see "flowers of the west?" only two people of the group raised their hand and guess who, Anzu and Yugi.(O.o ohh clue)

" And who wants to go the arcade?" everyone else rose thier hand.

"I guess we're going to the arcade." said Joey triumphant.Anzu sighed.  
'Sometimes I wish i wasn't the only girl in the group

That night  
Anzu was looking out her window when she saw a falling star.

" oh falling star please grant my wish." Anzu pleaded." I wish I wasn't the onlt girl in our group, i wish there was anouther girl someone who will go and hang out with me ,someone who likes the samething i do, someone who will a have a girlsday out with me. I just wish there was one more girl." Anzu said.

Anzu sighed and went to bed thinking the wish would never come true.  
the next morining  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a short girl with tri color hair and purple innocent eyes .

------------------------------

1. i can't spell joey's japanese names so i have to use his english name

theres the first chapter of my story please review and tell me if i should continu my story or should i just end it there,please no flames

please review 


	2. anouther what until the nect star fall?

chapter 2

discliamers - sadly I don't own yugioh.  
Yugi: what why did you have to make ME into a girl?  
Yami:i kida like it.(smiks)  
Yugi:hey(mad and red face)  
M: cause thats the plot line.on with the story!  
"weeeee"spoken 'weeeee'thought and-weeee-yami to yugi weeeeeyugi to yami

-  
"What's wrong"yelled yami from the gameshop.  
"I don't knoW?!"replied yugi in a femian voice.  
"what happend to me"yugi got all panicted and stated to shiver.  
"Don't worrie" said yami giving yugi a hug."i'll just call in the school and say you have a cold,k"  
"ok."mummbled yugi.  
--at school-  
"I wonder where yug is." joe wispered to honda who was studing for the science exam.  
"Well the teacher said he was sick maybe we sould pay him a viset."HOnda replied.  
'man I wonder if my wish came true?' thought anzu as she listened to the teachers boring leeson on "what to do when a flower attacks"  
--after school-  
Yugi was bored out of his mind and he was just laying on the couch when joey and the gang walked through the door.  
right as the got all the way in they saw a girl that looked axactly like yugi but longer hair, longer eye lashes,  
more femian body,and darker purple eyes.  
"Whoe yug,what happend to you?"asked joe in skock.  
'Seems like my wish came true ,but this isn't what i had expected.'thought anzu.  
"weell i can tell you what happend."confessed anzu."you know the falling star last night"  
everone just nodded.  
"i made a wish..."interuped by joey "yah you made a wish that yugi was a girl.how could you?"Joe spat.  
"No I made a wish that I wasn't the only girl in the group.Becuase I am tired of not getting to do the stuff I want to do."anzu said about to cry.  
"I didn't think this would happen to yugi."she sniffed.  
"From what i know the next star fall wont be for t another couple of months"honda said.  
tbc dun dun dun Yugi whay are you so mean!  
Yami:oh come on i only showed up once in this chapter you are evil Me i know i am.  
plwease reveiw to save yugi and turn him back into a bot.  
if i don't get more than 3 revies i'll end the story as him staying as a girl. 


End file.
